Networks of wireless devices, or wireless nodes, have become more prevalent with the growth of the so called internet of things (IOT). Because the nodes may be located in accessible locations, nodes may be susceptible to tampering by, for example, vandalism or by being inadvertently dislodged. Tampering of devices may be determined based on movement of the device. In some cases, a node may be located on a moveable object, such as a door, which presents difficulty in determining when movement of the device constitutes tampering.
Improvements in tamper detection is desired.